


Gravitation

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bad Decisions, M/M, Pining, alternate universe - gravitation fusion, have some early 2000's BL flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: The attractive stranger’s energy was so icy that he made the air around him colder.  Jounouchi should have been repulsed by his negative attitude and mean demeanor.But something under his skin itched.  He couldn’t walk away.  He needed to prove himself to this man.  He would chase after him until he got the apology he was owed.Which was how Jounouchi found himself getting almost struck dead by the stranger’s limousine in the pouring rain two days later.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookiejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Match Made in Heaven?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760239) by Clarity2199. 



> Rock Band AU from AU-Gust 2020  
> Yearn prompt from Spirit Gate 13
> 
> A gift to CookieJuice to reward her vocal talents.
> 
> Inspired by a paragraph from "A Match Made in Heaven?" You do not need to read that fic to understand this one. If you do choose to read that fic, PLEASE pay attention to the warnings at the top.

“Is this… some sort of shitty poem?”

The man who had caught his draft lyrics on some sort of late-night stroll through the park was tall. So tall, and unnecessarily handsome too. His long brown bangs ruffled softly in the breeze.

Jounouchi had been chasing the scrap of paper as it danced along the wind. It escaped his notebook before he finished, and it was the only idea that had come to him in _weeks_. 

The deadline for _Bad Idea_ ’s first studio album was fast approaching. His best friend, and guitarist, Yugi had a few ideas, but there was a reason that Jounouchi was the front man. The ideas guy. The songwriter.

“It’s not done yet!” Jounouchi shouted, trying to grab his draft back. “And anyway, it’s not bad! They’re song lyrics, I’m a singer!”

Jounouchi instantly hated that he sounded a little insecure. He wanted the grumpy man, who had been unfairly given devastating blue eyes, to take back his insult.

With those long arms to win the game of keep away, the stranger lifted the paper beyond Jounouchi’s reach and tore it up. 

“It’s immature,” he said. As if he wasn’t the immature one, ripping other people’s writing! While Jounouchi was flailing in utter shock at the casual cruelty of the stranger, the man lit a cigarette. Jounouchi’s tongue felt twisted in his mouth as he struggled to sputter out a response.

“You have zero talent,” the bastard stated, like it was a real fact. Like Jounouchi’s recording contract meant nothing. To add insult to injury, the stranger exhaled cigarette smoke in his face. Jounouchi could practically feel the hot tobacco sticking to his face.

And just when Jounouchi was gearing up to punch the smug out of this man, the awful stranger walked away. 

The attractive stranger’s energy was so icy that he made the air around him colder. Jounouchi should have been repulsed by his negative attitude and mean demeanor.

But something under his skin itched. He couldn’t walk away. He needed to prove himself to this man. He would chase after him until he got the apology he was owed.

Which was how Jounouchi found himself getting almost struck dead by the stranger’s limousine in the pouring rain two days later.

No, Jounouchi didn’t typically make a habit of jumping in front of cars. But he’d spotted the mystery man and he wasn’t going to let him get away again.

That asshole was going to say sorry for acting the way he had. It wasn’t fair to treat anyone that way!

Shockingly, the “leap-in-front-of-a-moving-vehicle” plan had worked flawlessly, and by some stroke of good fortune, the stranger let him into his apartment.

And damn. Jounouchi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a house this nice in his entire life. The view of the twinkling lights of the city was incredible. The floor plan was so wide and open. Like he was trying to waste space.

And the man himself looked _so cool_ tossing his hair gently with a plush towel. Frowning, the taller man handed one to Jounouchi as well.

“How d’you afford all of this?!” Jounouchi asked, flopping down on the couch while the brunet grabbed a cold beer for himself. He did not offer Jounouchi one of those.

“I am a romance novelist,” he said, in a decidedly unromantic and robotic tone.

Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast. This absolute cynic, so prickly and harsh specialized in imagining romance? 

The writer didn’t join in his laughter, and instead downed the rest of his beer. 

Jounouchi interrupted his peaceful chugging. “Oy! Do you have a problem with me?!”

“Yeah, you almost made a dent in my car,” the stranger replied.

“When we met! At the park, I mean. A few days ago. You don’t even know me. Why were you so terrible?” Jounouchi got up from the couch. He didn’t usually kick someone’s ass on their own turf. But for this prick, he could make an exception.

Even with his fists clenched, Jounouchi felt insecure about his reasoning. Saying it out loud sounded petty and childish. 

In truth, that leap of faith had been a snap decision, made in the heat of the moment. He had been willing to try anything to assuage the yearning that he had felt ever since that meeting. How could he explain to this stranger that somehow he was already willing to _die_ trying to figure out what these feelings were?

“Your poem was inept,” the taller man took a step toward Jounouchi. “Did my comment really stay with you so much?”

Jounouchi tried not to react. The man took another step.

“Why are you so desperate to see me?” 

Jounouchi gulped. The man took one more step.

“I meant what I said. You have zero talent. And I don’t know why you want to see me.”

The man closed the distance between them. His breath was hot, and smelled like a rough night: alcohol and tar.

The last thing that Jounouchi could say was “Why are you looking at me like that?” before the taller man’s lips met his own in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "Uh...isn't that from Gravitation?"
> 
> If you know, you know. 
> 
> This piece is my homage to that bygone era of BL/fanfic. When a character could be in a banana suit just because. 
> 
> After they kiss, Jounouchi moves in.
> 
> Please don’t hate me, I know it Gravitation is super problematic but I couldn’t help myself. This show was so freaking wild.  
> I couldn’t resist. It was like there was a pull. An unseen force dragging me closer and closer to this plot bunny.  
> Dare I say it was… 
> 
> Magnetism.


End file.
